


Swimming

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Kiss, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia goes out for a leisurely swim; someone follows her out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

Lately, the hunters had been bringing back a lot more food, so she’d been working back at the smokehouse again. She never helped with the skinning of the animals or anything - Winston did that now - she just worked with the actual meat. But after lifting and sweating in the heat of the fire all day, she wanted to relax and to try to get the smell of meat off of herself.

 

So she had gathered some clean clothes and snuck out of camp without any weapons to go swimming in the lake.

 

Minho notices that Octavia is leaving camp - he’s noticed her the entire time since they’ve been let out, but this is the first chance he has to be able to talk to her. He follows behind her, quietly, seeing where she goes when she ends up at the lake.

 

She sets down her clean clothes and strips out of her pants and shirt, wading into the water. She goes under, taking a quick look around to make sure there were no giant snakes, before relaxing and enjoying the feel of the water.

 

Minho doesn’t exactly mean to watch her undress, but he doesn’t want to reveal himself now that she was, not sure how that would make him seem.

 

Octavia’s floating on her back when she hears something rustling in the tree line. She stops floating as she looks around, not seeing anything. She wishes she had decided to bring a weapon of some sort now, but even if she had, it would be on the shore. She had to hope it was someone from her own camp or even an animal.

 

“Is someone there?” she says, trying to keep from sounding scared at how vulnerable she is to any sort of attack right now, unsure if staying where she was or getting out of the water would be better.

 

Minho winces - she sounds scared and he can’t stay hidden, scaring her like this. “Um...just me,” he says, stepping out from the trees, onto the shore. He gives her a small smile, his hands in his pockets.

 

She feels relief flood through her when it is someone from camp and she gives a small laugh, giving him a crooked smile. “Wait a second...did you follow me here?”she asks him, until she realizes something, amusement in her tone.

 

“I...kind of did,” he says, with a slight smile, glad that she didn’t seem completely unhappy to see him. “I just wanted to talk. To thank you...for helping me before.”

 

She grins back at him when he says that he followed her; she wasn’t used to the attention before coming here, living in the floor made it pretty much impossible to interact with boys. But she really enjoys the attention now, maybe even embracing her ability to gain it far too often.

“Did you intend to talk? Or yell?” she asks across the water, gesturing for him to join her if he really wanted to talk.

 

Minho laughs at her boldness, finding it amusing and very attractive. He pulls his shirt and pants off, tossing them aside - his chest isn’t wrapped anymore, fading yellow bruises still cover his abdomen, though they look better than before.

 

She watches as he shimmies out of his pants and then pulls his shirt over his head, watching his muscles flex as he moved. Her eyes fell on the bruises and she still felt a pang of guilt at the pain she had a part in causing him.

 

He starts to wade into the water, slowly. “I don’t know how to swim,” he says, though he doesn’t stop walking into the water.

 

“Well, that’s not a problem, when you can stand…” she says, standing up, the water only coming up to her waist.

 

He laughs happily and he can’t help but admire her in the skimpy clothing she has on - the skimpy clothing which is also soaking wet now. “Good to know,” he says, walking out towards her, “Standing, I can do.”

 

She laughs, the way that he looks at her makes her both smile and blush ever so slightly - she’s not been so bare in front of anyone, though she’s not really nervous about it.

 

“The water’s nice,” she says a little lamely, reaching up to touch his forehead when he reaches her, “This looks like it healed up nicely.” But really, checking out his wounds is just an excuse to be close to him, to feel the heat of his body.

 

He stops close to her, already enjoying the feeling of this, of being near her. He looks up at her hand when she touches him, smiling gently, “Think it did. Took all the pills too.” His hand automatically goes to his stomach, running over it, “Not gonna die of infection, right?”

 

Her eyes go to his bruises still on his stomach, “They look better too.” She lets her hand move over his abs lightly, over his bruises. He inhales a bit when her hand goes over his abs again, her fingers cold and it sends tingles up his spine.

 

She shakes her head, “You look healthy, strong…” Her eyes roam over his body, her hand moving from his abs, to his hip, as she pulls him closer. “You’re not going to die…” she murmurs against his lips before she presses hers against his, kissing him deeply.

 

When she pulls him close, he raises his eyebrows, before her lips press firmly against his. To say he was stunned would be an understatement - he’s never kissed anyone before and he had not anticipated that when he came here today. But now that it’s happening, he is not about to complain. Minho kisses her back deeply, a little awkward from the lack of experience and complete surprise.

 

Her first kiss was here, in these woods, on Earth...and she has a feeling that his is too. She’s not experienced, but since she’s had the opportunity, she’s kissed her fair share of boys. She’s just inexperienced in everything that comes after. She slowly pulls back from him with a smile, looking up at him, feeling nervous at how he might feel about the kiss, a little unsure what to say now.

 

He can’t help but give her a big, dopey smile when she pulls back and he laughs softly. “So...what was that for?” he says easily, amused.

 

She takes his big dopey smile as a good sign, but is thrown off kilter by his question, her own smile falling a little as she looks confused. She wasn’t sure she could say she did it because she was drawn to him, that she’d done it simply because she wanted to. No one had ever questioned her motives before and the way he worded it sounded more negative than positive.

 

“No reason,” she says, her tone not as open and friendly as before as she lowers herself into the water, starting to swim backwards some, “So you came all the way out here just to thank me?”

 

“Oh...okay…” he says, his smile falling a bit - he assumed she had kissed him for _some_ reason, hoping that maybe she was just as into him as he was into her, but...maybe he was wrong. He sinks down more into the water himself, but stays in place, not trusting his abilities to go any deeper. “Yeah,” he says with a little shrug, “To thank you. And just to see you.”

 

She sees his smile fall and she doesn’t know what she did to cause that...unless he wanted her to want to kiss him. Her own smile returns and it’s brighter than before because him saying he wanted to see her makes her feel wanted by a guy. The only guy who ever made her feel that way was Jasper - he was the only guy down here to ever chase after her, the rest she had pursued.

 

She moves closer to him again. “You wanted to see me?” She wondered if it was true, if it was too late to tell him that she wanted to kiss him.

 

He looks at her a little confused, wondering why she looked so happy now, but he smiles a little back at her. "Of course. I haven't gotten to see you much since we got out. I wanted to...see you," he says simply.

 

She grins a little shyly at him, “I wanted to kiss you,” she tells him honestly, hoping he understands that she means it the same way that he meant he wanted to see her, that it might be bigger than just right place, right time.

Minho raises his eyebrows, smirking, “You wanted to 10 seconds ago? Or you wanted to before now?”

 

She thought his question was asking for an interesting distinction, “Well, I really wanted to 10 seconds ago. But it’s not the first time I’ve thought about it.”

 

Minho laughs softly, his cheeks turning a little pink, “It’s not the first time I thought about it either.” He’d thought about it quite a bit when they were stuck inside the ship, thinking about how he might be able to do it the next time she came up but he never got the nerve.

 

Her voice turns light, “Are you saying you missed me?”

 

“Well, I liked seeing you in the drop ship,” he says softly, walking around a bit, treading the water, “Guess I might’ve missed talking to you too.”

 

“I liked seeing you in the drop ship too.”

 

“I got assigned to be a scout,” he says, moving closer to her again, “Just for now, I think. I told Bellamy about how good I am at running. He said he would think of something more specific to do later, but I have no idea what that means.”

 

Her smile falls slightly when he says he’s a scout - that would be dangerous, essentially running ahead, encountering the enemy mostly alone to be able to report what they were doing.

 

“Remember to be careful,” she tells him, her voice soft. She knows she barely knows him, that she only just kissed him for the first time, but she wants to be able to kiss him more in the future, “You have to keep coming back if you want to keep kissing me.”

 

He raises his eyebrows and grins happily, “So you’re saying you want to keep kissing me?”

 

She gives him a playful smirk as she speaks, “I’m saying I want you to keep coming back.”

 

“And then if I do come back, you’re going to kiss me?” he says with an eager smile - he can’t believe he goes from not kissing anyone to having someone who wants to kiss him every day, it sounds like.

 

She laughs softly at him, the laughter still in her voice when she answers, “It’s possible. Guess you’re going to have to keep coming back to see.”

 

“No, no, wait,” he says, shaking his head, “You said if I come back, you’re gonna kiss me.”

 

She laughs a little, moving closer to him, “Okay, fine. If you keep coming back, I’ll kiss you.” She wanted to kiss him more often then just when he came back, maybe kiss him before he left, kiss him just like she had in the water a few minutes ago.

 

He grins proudly, glad that he got that little promise from her, “Then I’ll keep coming back. Promise.” He pauses a bit in the water, not smiling quite as much, “I, uh...well, you would be the first person to promise me kisses. First person to kiss, really…”

 

She had expected as much, not that the kiss was bad, just a little clumsy. She didn’t want it to be a big deal though, it’s not like she had tons of experience, “We can teach each other.”

 

Minho smiles warmly again, pleased by her reaction, “Only way to learn.”

 

She’s happy that he follows her lead and doesn’t think that it is a big deal: they would learn together, even if she might be a little ahead of him, “We should practice…” She moves closer to him, wanting him to kiss her this time.

 

“Sure,” he says with a slight smile - he doesn’t want to admit to her that he’s a little nervous, but he is, being new to this whole kissing thing and all.

 

Minho swims closer to her, until he’s right in front of her. He takes just a second to look at her, before he leans in and kisses her, not as forceful as before.

 

This time the kiss is slow and gentle, not demanding like hers had been. It was a kiss that felt like it promised a future, at least a small one. She wanted that too, a future with him, even if it was a small one.

 

Hours later, they exit the water, hand in hand and get dressed again, heading back for camp. By the time they enter the gates, it’s late, dark, and they think they will go unnoticed. But they don’t. Bellamy spots their return and he isn’t sure he likes what he sees: the two of them wet, coming back from the woods late at night.

 


End file.
